Last one
by Ninjagirl93
Summary: Kakashi adopts an orphan baby he found in the woods. Unknown to him he creates a new war.
1. Chapter 1

Rain…god how I loved it. The only time I don't want it to rain is when I'm in pursuit of a criminal, not to mention he was also a highly trained ninja assassin. The rain obscured my view, making the trees and grass blur and melt into one big green blob as I ran after the young man. Unfortunately for me, he also had smoke bombs which he threw behind him, completely blinding me and making me loose him.

"Damn it…" I cursed and jumped out of the trees. I looked around but saw nothing. He'd gotten away. I leaned against the tree, knowing I was going to get chewed out again for not catching him. This was the second time he'd gotten away, the first time Anko tried to get him. I sighed and closed my eyes but quickly opened them when I heard a cry. At first it sounded like an injured animal but when I listened closer it sounded like…a baby? Why would a baby be out here? I followed the sound cautiously; unsure of what it could be and fearing it was a trap. The closer I got to the pitiful sound the more I was sure of what it was.

I got to a tree where the sound seemed to be coming from, but didn't find anything. I looked up but nothing was there. I turned around to walk away but found myself looking down into a basket with something moving inside. I knelt down and looked to find a small child, not a few weeks old. Or maybe a month, I couldn't tell. I picked up the crying form and held it close. I looked around and tried to find foot prints or any evidence of the child's mother or father. I found nothing but puddles from the hard rain and fallen leaves. I looked back down at the baby and found it was a bit calmer than when I first found it. I sighed, deciding I couldn't leave it out here to freeze to death or worst, to have the fugitive find and kill the child and wrapped my coat around both of us. The child whimpered and I felt it cuddle closer. I quickly ran to the Hokage's home to ask him what I should do.

* * *

Once inside the office, I threw my soaked coat over the coat rack and walked inside.

"Kakashi, what a surprise to see you here." The Hokage said and stood up. "What do you have there?" he said looking at me with confused voice.

I quickly handed the small bundle to him, hoping he'd be able to tell me what to do. He took the child and it started crying as if wanting to be back in my arms. Strangely I wanted the child back as well.

"Kakashi, where did you find her?" He asked, trying to hush it. Girl, it was a girl…

"I found her in the forest sir. There wasn't any sign of her parents and I couldn't leave her out in this rain. I didn't know what else…" The Sandaime held his hand up to silence me.

"It's alright; I would have done the same. You did the right thing Kakashi." He said handing her back to me since he couldn't seem to calm her. As soon as she was back in mine she quieted down and just looked up at me with her big purple-y eyes. Why was I feeling so attached to her? I couldn't take her in even if I wanted to. I'd never be home.

"Kakashi, could you take care of her tonight? We don't have anyone else available for her care." I was shocked by the offer.

"Of course." Why did I say that? If I got too attached…I didn't know what I would do.

* * *

Once home I set the bag of supplies the Hokage gave me for her on the table. I dug through it and found a bottle and the baby formula and made her a bottle. She'd gotten fussy on the way home and I thought maybe she was hungry. I sat down and started feeding her. She ate like she hadn't eaten in days. I rocked her slowly and watched the bottle empty with in minutes.

"Goodness, you're hungry." I chuckled and started patting her back to burp her. "You eat like one of my ninken...Bull." She just looked at me and made a small burping noise.

"You know, I can't just call you kid all night. What should I call you?" Again she just stared. "How about…Aurora?" I smiled at her from behind my mask. At this she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. I got up and walked up stairs to lay her down. Problem was, where could I lay her? Only bed in the house was mine and I was afraid if I put her there I'd squish her. Without even realizing what I was doing, I had made a pillow barrier in the middle of my bed and laid Aurora down on it.

"Well, that was easy." I said yawning. I lay down on the other side of the barrier and watched her sleep. Before I knew it I was a sleep as well.

* * *

I woke up to a weird noise. I looked around and saw Aurora fussing and almost in tears. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw we'd been a sleep for only an hour.

"Mmm…what's wrong?" I asked as the smell hit me. "Ugh! Really?" I was not looking forward to this part. I picked her up and walked back down stairs. _Why didn't I take the damn bag with me?_ I thought. I grabbed a diaper and the wipes and started undressing her. The smell alone could have made any ninja run. And with my sensitive nose it was killing me! Gagging on the smell, I quickly changed her and washed up. Thinking back on it, I should give her a bath as well. Picking up the stink ball, and the bag, and headed back up stairs to wash her up. I kind of needed to wash up too now that I thought of it.

"Well, should we take a bath?" I asked Aurora. Why was I talking to a baby? She couldn't answer me. I started the bath,made sure the water wasn't to hot and got us both undressed before getting in. I sighed and lay back, trying to relax. "Oh Aurora, what am I going to do? I can't keep you." I thought out loud and washed her with a washcloth. "I want to. I'm not sure why but I feel a connection to you. Hell, I already named you." I felt myself getting too emotional and stopped before I went too far.

Once we where both cleaned we went back to my room and changed clothes. I laid her back down and she immediately went back to sleep. I laid down on the other side, my mind racing on what I wanted to do. I wanted to keep her, for reasons I couldn't explain, but I knew it wasn't possible. I covered my face in frustration and held back a groan, not wanting to wake Aurora. She stirred and made a cute little noise.

"That's it, I'm keeping you." I thought and smiled as I looked at her. "You're too cute…"

* * *

Thank you to Musical Cake for telling me of the errors! I meant to go back and fix this one but must have forgot ^^"


	2. Chapter 2

First round I forgot this chapter existed...woops! Good thing this story is getting re-vamped huh? Enjoy!

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I realized a big problem; Aurora was close to being crushed by me. Luckily she was still fast asleep so I didn't scare her by being so close. I really needed to get her a crib, and her own room. My apartment wasn't really made for a family but then again I wasn't planning on starting one any time soon. I was still only twenty-four and still in the ANBU. Thinking back, it was a crazy thing that this all happened. How was I going to manage all of this?

I sighed and laid on my back, trying to decide what to do. I could move, but that was a hassle and possibly too expensive. I already had a two story apartment. It was small but manageable. The living room and kitchen was down stairs and I had a large room upstairs and a bathroom upstairs.

"What to do…" I thought out loud. That's when I remembered the spare room across the hall. I used it mostly for storage at the moment since it was small, but it'd be perfect for a nursery. I looked over at the sleeping angel and smiled.

"Better get started then…"

* * *

"Wonder where you'd find baby things...?" I wondered, looking at Aurora who was currently playing with my button on my vest. She looked so adorable in the little purple jumper outfit Kurenai had found for me. She also helped me get a list of baby supplies. Who knew they needed so much stuff.

"Hey Kakashi! Who's little monster?" Asuma smiled as he walked up to me. "She's cute."

"Thanks, hey you know where to get this stuff?" I asked handing him the list while shifting Aurora in my arms.

Asuma took the list and shrugged. "Beats me." Was all the help he had. I sighed and took the list back. "The grocery stores got baby food and diapers but a crib, sheets and…what else was it? Oh toys and binkies, sorry wish I knew."

I thanked him any way and left him after he pinched Aurora's cheek, making her pout and burry her face into my chest. I sighed and shifted her once more before walking past the store I needed. I didn't know this until Hinata bumped into me.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." I said to the shy raven haired girl.

"I-it's ok. I-I wasn't paying attention." She said softly. I wouldn't have heard her it I were just a normal person. Aurora beamed at her, causing the young Hyuga to smile softly.

"Hey, quick question, you know where to get these things?" I asked her handing her the list. She had it less than a second and pointed the small store behind me. I nearly face palmed. How did I miss that? The name of the damn place was called **My little ****Akachan.* **I felt like an idiot. I thanked the girl, who was now blushing softly and waved shyly good bye.

I walked in and was over whelmed by the smell of baby powder, even Aurora was surprised and made a face. I smiled at her and turned back to take a look around. The place was packed with cribs, baby clothes, toys and some things I wasn't even sure babies actually needed.

* * *

"Why hello there!" an all too chipper voice sounded from somewhere in the mess. I turned to the direction and nearly jumped at the sight of a short woman standing near me. "Can I help you?" she asked. She kind of creeped me out and that wasn't easy to do. She had brown hair but it was starting to grey that was up in a messy, scraggly bun. Her clothing was way too bright and nearly blinded my good eye. She had a bright pink kimono with a neon yellow obi. Her glasses obscured her face and made her eyes look like bug eyes. With her short face, it looked like she only had huge eyes.

Aurora fussed slightly and tried to get away from her.

"What a cute little angel! Oh I bet you're here for things for her; let me help you!" The bug lady said dashing around the store gathering things that I needed. I still had the list in hand and yet this woman didn't need it. "There, I think that's everything!" She had a large pile of toys, clothes, bottles, blankets, a mattress, diapers and food and all of it was wheeled inside of a white crib. "Shall I ring it up?" I was too stunned to do anything but nod.

After sealing it all into a scroll to carry it around easier and me being 5,000 ryo poorer we went home. Aurora was fussing softly and kept squirming making me have to struggle to keep a hold of her.

"Hush my little caterpillar…" I wasn't sure where the nickname came from but it didn't matter. It kinda fit. "What's wrong?" Luckily there was a bench near by. I sat down and took out a different scroll which held a pre- made bottle in it. I took it out and she drank nearly all of it as soon as the nipple touched her mouth. "My, you where hungry, now that I look at it…" I looked up at the clock tower in the middle of the village square and saw we'd been in that store for much longer than I thought; at least two hours. "No wonder…"

* * *

Once home I took out the scroll that held everything Aurora needed. I remembered I needed to clear out the other room first of all the weapons and old gear I had.

"Alright then." I sighed, laying Aurora on the floor on a small blanket. "Daddy needs to do some things caterpillar. Stay here and behave." I teased her. She responded by kicking her legs and waving her hands. I laughed before heading up the stairs. I walked into the spare room and sighed at the mess. There were weapons scattered everywhere, broken spears and a mannequin with no arms and half a left leg. Most of the stuff in here was broken so it went into the trash bag. The rest would go into my room in to the box I had in my closet. It didn't take long to clean up the mess but once I opened the closet chaos ensued.

The contents of the closet came tumbling out, spilling onto the floor. It was packed with bags full of medical equipment, kunai and knifes. I had wondered where I put all of that stuff and now I knew. I gathered all of the fallen items and sorted them back into their bags. Now I remember why I put them in bags in the first place; it was much easier to keep track of. Only problem was is now the bags didn't fit all of my things. So I began to reorganize everything, get rid of the broken things and instead of using bags I found a sealing scroll and sealed the rest into that. Now I had all the space I needed for Aurora and all of my things were now organized and easier to find. Why hadn't I done this sooner?

Everything was out and now all I had to do was get the scroll with the baby stuff and set up her room. I looked at the room and realized the color of the room was very dark. The black curtains didn't let sunlight in and the dark blue walls made it feel like a prison. I sighed and decided this had to wait until tomorrow. There was no way I could go get paint and do it with Aurora all alone down stairs. Speaking of which I did leave her all alone.

For a moment I panicked and ran down the stairs only to find her playing with her sock. She was attempting to pull it off but couldn't control her hand or foot and ended up having her hand slip each time. I smiled to myself and shook my head. What did I expect a baby to do? Especially one that couldn't even walk yet. I walked over to her and smiled down at her as I laid next to her on the floor.

"You are so cute caterpillar. And one day my little one, you will blossom into a beautiful butterfly. I can't wait to watch that transformation." I said as I kissed her forehead.

* * *

**Akachan- **means baby


	3. Chapter 3

You all panicking? Please don't! I intend this to be better than the last chapters! I promise I'll get this to move on…just need to get things sorted out in my brain.

These new chapters will not alternate the time line of Naruto what so ever!

* * *

Kakashi's View:

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. Today was the day…why am I so damn nervous!? I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair. I looked at Aurora who was currently chewing on the sleeve of my flak jacket and blissfully unaware of the dilemma I was facing. I shook my head deciding that I was in fact being stupid and knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Come in." came the gruff voice of our Lord. _This is it. _I thought to myself and pushed the door open. "Ah, Kakashi. I see you brought the little one. Is something the matter?" he asked, looking up from the stack of scrolls that where on his desk.

"Ma, no…I…wanted to talk to you." I didn't even recognize my voice right then and I could tell Sandaime thought I was being out of character. I cleared my throat and reached back into my medical pouch which was currently holding my ANBU mask. I pulled it out and walked forward to place it on his desk. The dsrk eye holes of the mask making me remember all of the things I had done in the past. _No! Now is not the time for this!_ "My Lord, I wish to resign from the ANBU." _There, I said it! That wasn__'__t so hard now was it?_ I told myself.

Sarutobi to my surprise chuckled. "Kakashi, I'm surprised," and here comes the story of why I can't..."That you didn't do this sooner." Wait what?

"My Lord?"

"You seem surprised about this?" He stood and walked around the desk towards me. "You have a child to care for now. No one in their right mind would continue to pursue an ANBU career and take care of a child." He smiled at Aurora and she smiled back, cooing softly.

No duh he would be ok with me doing this. It's my choice to quite and I've been in the ANBU for over the four year requirement.

"T-thank you my Lord." I said and bowed my head. Why in the world was I so nervious? I was never this way with Minato-sensei.

"However Kakashi." He turned away and walked towards the window, putting his hands behind his back as he talked. "This means you have to take on a genin team." Crap.

I know I had another option but I really didn't want to retire completely from being a ninja. "That's fine." Came spilling out of my mouth before I could stop it. Oh well, how hard could the genin brats be? No worst than a baby right?

"Good, good. Your first team will be assigned to you tomorrow. You'll get their names and where you are to meet them in the morning. You're dismissed."

I blinked in surprise of how curt he suddenly became but nodded and walked out. Tomorrow? Was he crazy?! I had no one set up to care for Aurora! That and there went my plans of re-painting Aurora's room. At least she had her crib set up in my room…

* * *

I walked numbly through the village, contemplating on what to do. How in the world was I going to find some one…

"Dynamic Entry!" I heard the cry and looked up to see the green clad man about to dive bomb me from only Kami knows where. I rolled my eyes and moved out of the way. Of course the annoying man's loud call had startled Aurora and she started fussing. He landed on his feet and turned to me giving me a blinding smile.

"Kakashi! My hip and cool rival I…" Gai stopped his talking and pointed at the fussing bundle in my arms. "What in the world is that?!" he yelled, finally pushing Aurora over the edge and causing her to cry. I might add he was the first to make her cry. Even I had not yet had the pleasure of making her cry, not even while changing her diaper.

I glared at him with my visible eye and held Aurora closer and patted her back. "This? Ma, Gai, this is a baby? Have you never seen one up close before?" I know was being harsh but he'd made my daughter cry!

"Yeah but…why are you holding her?" he then gasped. "ARE YOU A FATHER?!" at this Aurora wailed, making both of my ears ring.

"Yes Gai, I am and no I'm not married nor have a girlfriend. I adopted her. Now if you please." His jaw dropped and he stayed there with his mouth open like that as I walked past him. Then I had one of the worst thoughts to ever come to mind. I stopped, turned around the face the green clad man and sighed. "Crazy question, what are you doing tomorrow morning?"

Gai snapped out of his daze and went back to being his usual self. "Tomorrow morning I'm doing one hundred laps around Konoha! After that a hundred push-ups and then…" I held my hand up to stop him right there.

"Would you like to watch Aurora for a few hours?" The moment the words left my mouth I regretted it. Even Aurora thought it was a bad idea and wailed once more.

"Yosh! I would love to my rival but alas I can't! I have a genin team to hopefully pass!" I thanked what ever god was watching at the moment and gave him a close eyed smile.

"Ma, that's alright. I do as well. Well, I'm off to find someone who can." I waved and started to walk away.

"Wait! You still have to choose our next challenge. Our score right now is tied! Let us see who is the most youthful!" I really wanted to just teleport home but sadly I couldn't. I had a babysitter for Aurora to find.

"Fine. How about rock, paper, scissors." I smiled again though I had my teeth gritted together. I thanked kami for my mask.

"Yosh! If I loose I'll do an extra three hundred laps tomorrow during my morning routine!" He said and gave one of his good guy poses. I sighed and held my free hand out. We then counted to three. I choose rock and he chose scissors. He gulped and looked like he was going to cry his 'manly tears.' "Yosh! It seems you win once more! This brings the score to fifty one to fifty!" He gave me one more good guy pose and another yosh before walking off, all be it a little less chipper. After he left Aurora stopped fussing and became her calm, quiet self.

* * *

I was almost home and still couldn't find anyone to look after Aurora! Who knew in a whole village full of shinobi I couldn't find a one to look after a baby! I sighed and closed my eye for just a second and bumped into something, or should I say someone.

"Oi, watch where…Kakashi?" I opened my visable eye and saw that I had bumped into Iruka.

"Ma, sorry." I smiled. Iruka looked at me like I had gone mad. He had the right to, I, a jonin, had run straight into Iruka, a chunin. No not _just_ a chunin but a chinin academy teacher.

"Right…I'll be going." The tan man said and walked around me. For the second time today I questioned my sanity and took a lazy hold on Iruka's arm. The look he gave me would make any sane person run, but I wasn't one apparently.

"Ma sensei, I have a question for you. What are you doing tomorrow morning?" He crossed his arms over his chest and glared. Before he could ask why I blurted out, "'Cause I'm in need of someone to watch Aurora." I said and rubbed my hand over her back which caused her to look up at me and then over to the chunin.

"You want me to watch over your child?" The unsaid 'you barley know me' was hidden in his tone.

I gave him a close eyed smile. "I'd be very grateful." Aurora added in then and held out her hands to the tan chunin. Even I was surprised by her behavior. Iruka smiled softly and held out his hand to let her grab onto his index finger.

"Fine, I'll do it. What time and where?"

* * *

Well what do you think? There will be more to come! Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter won't go into too much detail about Kakashi's first Genin team, nor will it be too terribly long. Sorry guys.

* * *

That was horrible! Who was teaching these genin?! They had no idea what team work was! I kicked the ground in frustration and growled causing the few people around me to back off even further.

I looked up at them sheepishly but didn't give them a verbal apology. It wasn't their fault I was angry at the youth of this village.

I unlocked my door and entered my apartment. Though I guess it would be more of a duplex seeing as it looked somewhat like a house but split into two halves. The first thing I noticed was the silence in the house. Aurora wasn't crying so that was a good sign but she also wasn't making any happy noises. I heard a noise upstairs and quickly ascended, taking them two at a time. I turned the corner to my room and saw the sweetest thing.

Iruka was rocking Aurora in his arms and humming softly. I could only see her foot dangling from his arms since his back was to me. She was obviously asleep, or close to it, since she wasn't cooing up at him. I smiled and leaned against the door frame, deciding I would just be quiet and watch the interaction.

Iruka froze after a moment, shifted Aurora to one arm and quickly spun around to look at me. "Kami Kakashi…you scared me." He whispered and breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought….I don't know…ugh, next time left me know you're home." The tan man glared.

I chuckled and pushed myself away from the door frame and walked towards the chunin. "Ma, sensei I couldn't help it. You looked so adorable holding and singing to my little caterpillar." His cheeks turned a little pink and he scratched at his nose nervously. _Cute._

"Still, you should know better than sneaking up on a shinobi." The tan chunin half heartedly glared at me as he laid the sleeping baby into her crib. I shrugged and gave him a close eyed smile. "Well, if that's all you needed me for…" Iruka said and put his hands into his pockets awkwardly.

"Yeah…thank you again for looking after Aurora on such short notice." I scratched the back of my head. A nervous tick of my own I guess. Iruka hummed and nodded as he walked past me towards the stairs. Deciding it would be rude to let him just leave without walking him to the door I followed.

"Anytime Kakashi." Iruka smiled back at me as the got to the landing.

* * *

Once he left I sighed and locked the door. Before leaving this morning to meet my chunin team that spastically failed I went to the hardware store and got some paint. Pulling out the scroll I had sealed it into I went back up stairs but headed instead into Aurora's room. I turned the light on but it was dimmed due to the dark color on the walls. I hoped the light lavender color of the new paint would make this room less dungeon-y looking and more like a child's bedroom.

* * *

Yeah I know it seems rushed but I didn't want to go into a lot of detail on this one. The next one will be a time skip of two years and yes chapter 6 will become five and slightly altered but it is not a "rejected" chapter.

Thank you! Again please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I lied…the last chapter 5 is going to the wind in a way. It wouldn't make since seeing as Kakashi didn't have a team yet have a team. So I edited it and put the old one into the "rejects." I shouldn't call them rejects seeing as I loved the chapters but they just didn't work with how I wanted the story to go. Enjoy the new chapter 5 everyone!

* * *

Another day passed, then weeks, months and then a few years. Now my little caterpillar is two and chatting as much as my ninken did when you bribed them with steak. For her age she is incredibly smart. She's already figured out how to arrange the cabinet drawers to climb on to the counter, most of her ABC's and knew how to open doors. She learned how to open them by watching me when she was one. Currently she was working on how to open the sliding door to the back yard.

"Aurora, what are you doing?" I asked from behind her, causing her to jump a bit.

"Outside!" she demanded and pointed out the window.

"No, not right now, Daddy has work to do. I promise I will when it's done." I sighed. I was dealing with yet another genin team. Though this one I actually passed and was working on the mission reports we had. I really liked this team so far; they showed great promise with the few missions we had completed. Now though the blonde one, Naruto, was complaining that they were all too easy. Brat had no idea what real missions entailed.

"No, out!" she whined and pulled at the door. "Fader pwease!" she pouted and looked up at me with teary purple eyes. I sighed and picked her up. "Come on, why don't we finger paint." I said setting her at the kitchen table and getting paper and paint for her out of the closet. She grinned and begin happily painting. Sighing I sat across from her and got to work on the missions and over due reports.

"Looky!" she cheered about ten minutes later. I looked up and gasped. She was covered in paint; her hair, her clothing and her skin. I nearly face palmed at not thinking about that fact. "It's me and you." She beamed. The only thing not covered in paint where her teeth thank god.

"Oh…wow, caterpillar…it's…beautiful." I said finally looking at the picture. It consisted of a green, blue and white blob and an orange and purple blob. "Is that me?" I asked pointing to the greenish one. I assumed the orange and purple would be her because of her red hair and purple eye color. Though why she didn't add in her once yellow dress into the picture was beyond me.

"Uh huh!" Her smile widened, her face becoming a giant smile. "Dat's you and dats me!" she said pointing to the purple one. "It's for you fader."

"Aw thank you sweetie." I smiled, forgetting momentarily about the mess she made and how hard it was going to be to make her not look like a walking 'modern art' piece.

* * *

"Come on old man! Give us something more challenging!" Naruto shouted in the missions room. Again Naruto was complaining about a mission. I will admit it was a bit too easy, even for three genin. "Chasing a cat, washing dishes…how are these missions?!"

"Naruto, all missions are important…" Lord Hokage said going off on a political rant that I spaced off on. I was thinking about how much crap I was going to get from Iruka for asking him to babysit last minute, again.

"Hear that?! We get to do a C ranked mission, believe it!" I heard Naruto cheer, pulling me out of my thoughts. Both Sakura and Sasuke sighed at Naruto. I sweat dropped and wondered how that had happened momentarily. When did Sandaime come up with the C-ranked mission? And how long would I need Iruka to look after Aurora this time? Usually it was only for a few hours.

"Your mission will be to escort Tazuna back to his home land, the land of waves." Lord Hokage stated. "Come in Tazuna." At that moment a drunken old man opened the door and stepped in.

"You're trusting my life with a bunch of brats?" Was the first statement out of the mans, Tazun's, mouth. I knew what was going to happen and grabbed Naruto, covering his mouth so no smart ass comments would come out.

"Nice too meet you…"

* * *

As soon as I got home a book was thrown at my head.

"Bastard! Ever do this to me again and I swear I will personally kill you!" Iruka yelled. I assumed Aurora was down for a nap or he would never say such things. Like I said, only a few hours and usually last minute and I knew he would kill me for sure now…

"I'm sorry, it was a last minute thing." I said putting my hands up in an innocent way. "But I have a favor to ask."

"Oh don't give me that bull shit! I know you knew about it before then!" He growled. His face was bright red with anger at this point and I was scared to ask him to watch over Aurora while on my trip. "Fine…what now?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Well…my team and I have a mission." I waited for him to yell but instead he smiled.

"Want me to watch over your little angel? Alright." Iruka said in a way too nice way. I hadn't even told him how long we would be gone. "You owe me." He smirked. I gulped at that. I knew he had a reputation of making life a living hell if you didn't pay him back. And yeah I had experienced it a few times already.

"Alright, name your price."

"Let me think it over. Have fun on your mission." He smirked as I went upstairs to pack. Now I was really scared.

* * *

While I was shuffling around I must have disturbed Aurora in her room and was a bit startled by a small yawn behind me.

"Fader, what are you doin'?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. Her shoulder length copper hair was a tangled mess. Iruka must have given her another bath but I noticed she still had some paint in her hair from earlier and her face was still a little blue but at least she was no longer completely covered in paint. He also must have changed her because she was no longer in the paint stained yellow dress, that she insisted on wearing anyway, but was in a plain purple shirt and white pants.

"Getting ready for a mission sweetie." I smiled and turned back to finish packing.

"I want to come!" Aurora brightened up but pouted already knowing that she couldn't.

"No Aurora, this is work daddy has to do." I said kissing the crown of her head. "Iruka will babysit you though." Though I wasn't sure how much I wanted him too seeing as he threatened me.

"Yay!" She cheered. She for what ever reason adored Iruka. I found him bland, rude at times, and a bit boring but he was good with kids. Though he did have quite the temper and that was fun to mess with, too a point, and at times I found him cute. I shook my head to get that thought out of my head.

When I turned back I saw Iruka in the door way with his hand on top of Aurora's head. He was brushing his fingers in her hair affectionately. "Well, are you all packed? Oh and do you mind if Aurora stays with me at my place. Seeing as you'll be gone for quite sometime I'd feel more comfortable there."

I nodded. "That's fine." There was something in the way the chunin spoke to me that made me shudder. He was still really pissed off at me. "I can help pack up for her..,"

"No need. I got it." The tanned chunin cut me off and walked off to Aurora's room. Yeah I was going to get it when I got home.

"Why is Uka mad?" Oh great even my caterpillar caught on to it. I ruffled her hair making it even messier and chose not to answer her.

"Well, I must be off." I called to him with a smile and got out of there before he had the chance to kill me.

* * *

Welp there you go! all caught up and hopefully free of errors. Now the story can move on! Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm going to assume that people have seen the fight in the Village Hidden in the Waves and don't need to retell a story that you can watch or read ok? This is Kakashi's view still and it's after Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura have gone back home but Kakashi is wondering about a bit. Enjoy!

* * *

I sighed to myself and looked up to the sky. It was about two in the afternoon by now. My team and I got back about a half hour ago but I didn't want to go home just yet. One reason was Iruka was waiting for me and was going to make my life a living hell. The other was because something about the boy, Haku, was bothering me. Why did he seem familiar? He shouldn't. I've never meet him before then. Something about the way he looked. I was also concerned about something else, censuring who was going to take care of Aurora should anything happen to me, but I stopped my thoughts when a blur of black and white landed in front of me.

"Kakashi-san, Lord Hokage wants to see you." The ANBU in a tiger mask told me before disappearing once again. I sighed, wondering what in the world he wanted.

* * *

Before I could even knock, the door burst open and an angry looking kunoichi walked out in a huff. "Kakashi, just the man I wanted to see." Sandaime smiled at me and acted like nothing had just happened. I nodded and moved into the center of the room.

"What is it that you needed me for?" I gave him my best bored look even though I was suddenly worried that something may have happened to Aurora or Iruka.

"I wanted to talk to you about Aurora." He said as he lit his smoking pipe and took a drag from it before talking. "The night you found her you said there was no one around her correct?" a puff of smoke leaving his mouth as he spoke.

"Yes sir. Due to the rain I wasn't able to find any foot prints." Now he had me even more worried. What the hell was going on?

"Mmm…" he closed his eyes for a moment. "I sent a few ANBU out to see what they could find. They found a young woman's body and another body but we where only able to confirm that the body was male." He opened his eyes again; his gaze was intense and made me uncomfortable. "We were able to do some tests on them and found the woman was from the Yuki clan and the man was from the Hōzuki clan. We need you to bring Aurora in to confirm a theory we have."

I was shocked at hearing this information. "My Lord if I may ask, why are you telling me this now? Why didn't you tell me you may have found her parents before?" my words came out harsher than intended.

He chuckled, taking another drag from his pipe. "I wanted to but I had to contact the Mizukage and get an old blood sample from someone in the Yuki clan and one from the Hōzuki to confirm our findings. It took much longer than intended."

Hearing this made me relax a bit. At least he wasn't intentionally hiding this information from me. "Understood."

"Hn. Please retrieve your daughter as quick as possible. You're dismissed Kakashi." Sandaime smiled.

* * *

I was just about to my house when I realized, Aurora wasn't at my house she was at Iruka's which was in the opposite direction. I mentally kicked myself and quickly turned around. I had been thinking about the boy Haku. _The boy...Yuki! Wait a second. Is that why I thought he looked familiar?_ I thought to myself. Icontinued to mentally compare Aurora to the boy Haku. They had similar facial structures though since she's still two it was kind of hard to tell but I could see it. From what I can remember of the young boy, their eyes where the same shape as well. Maybe she really was a Yuki but a Hōzuki as well? Those bloodlines where two of the strongest in the Mist village but both where thought to have been killed off during the Third Mizukage's reign. If they really were who they said they were it was no wonder they ran but why here? Why not the Village Hidden in the Clouds? I know it was a little further but wouldn't it have been slightly safer seeing as the village is located right at the ocean?

While I was lost in my thoughts, again, I had wondered up to Iruka's apartment complex. I saw that there were people in front of the building and didn't want to confront them so I decided that I'd find Iruka's window. I wasn't hard seeing as the teacher had left his window open and I could hear his voice which was right above me at about the third floor level, and thankfully had a large tree right in front of it. I climbed up it and peeked in, making sure he didn't have the chance to see me and kill me on sight.

I had to smile though when I saw Aurora sitting on his lap. He had a book held in his hands and was reading to her but I couldn't make out what the title on the cover was. It was cute but not as cute as it had been two years ago when he had been holding her and singing to her as she fell asleep.

"Kakashi, I know you're there. Just come in already." The chunin sighed and shut the book. Aurora's eyes lit up when he said my name.

"Ma, sensei, I was enjoying your story." I smiled as I hopped through the window. "Please continue." Iruka rolled his eyes at me.

"Daddy!" Aurora cheered, climbed off Iruka's lap and ran to me. I knelt down and wrapped my arms around her. I didn't realize how much I had really missed her until she was in my arms.

"Hey caterpillar. Did you have fun?" I said as I released her from my hold and looked her in the eyes. I was trying to ignore the death glare I was receiving from the tanned man behind her. I knew I had been gone far too long but I didn't know this C-ranked was going to turn into an A-ranked so fast. Maybe I should have sent him a letter letting him know…

"Uhuh!" Aurora beamed, unaware of the tension in the air. "We did all forts of things." I was going to miss when she grew out of her baby talk. I smiled and just listened to her accounts of the week she had with her 'Uka.' They painted, he taught her what chakra was, (I was surprised she had caught on to what it was) and other things that were difficult to decipher but I think it was mostly coloring and something about ramen.

"Aurora why don't you go get your things gathered up." Iruka said through gritted teeth. The look on her face told me she had witnessed his strict teacher side at some point during the week and she ran off to do what she was told. The moment she was gone Iruka descended upon me and back me up to the wall. "A whole week Kakashi!? You said this was a C-ranked and C-ranked only take a few day tops!" He was yelling but it was just above a whisper.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea it would turn into an A-ranked." I should have lied but his tone told me I shouldn't tell any kind of lies or I might be castrated on the spot. Before I could continue, he held his hand up.

"Hold on a second! You took my former students on an A-ranked mission?! How could you do something so irresponsible?!" Now he was yelling at me at and didn't seem to care how loud he was.

"Ma, that's not what I said. I said it was a C-ranked but it became an A-ranked during the mission. No one was hurt." _Too badly._ I silently added.

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "And you didn't come back why?"

"I told them we should but all three of them said they could handle it. You should have seen Naruto vowing to do this mission over the wound he got during the first hour." Once more I cursed for not being able to filter myself. The shade of red the chunin's face turned couldn't be healthy.

"YOU LET HIM GET INJURED!?" I swear the whole complex shook. "Damn it Kakashi I didn't think I was possible for you too…" He stopped when Aurora rounded the corner and looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I'm weady…" she said timidly. She was had a small backpack over her shoulders and was holding a blue, yellow and green bunny that looked new. I wondered how she'd suckered Iruka into getting it for her. She didn't really have too many toys since she seemed to like to color more than anything so I wasn't going to be mad about it. It was sweet he cared for her so much.

"Alright sweetie. Well Iruka, I thank you again for taking care of her." I said and got walked away from the wall I had been backed against. "Oh I almost forgot. What is it that I owe you?"

Iruka had a red tint in his face but it wasn't from anger but seemed to be more embarrassed than anything. I think it was because he'd managed to scare Aurora. "Ah…just take me out for ramen sometime and we'll call it even." He said rubbing at the scar across his nose. I gave him a close eyed smile and held out my hand for Aurora to take, which she did far too quickly. I think Iruka's out burst scared her more than I though.

* * *

"Fader, don't we live that way?" she pointed behind us with her right hand. "Why are we goi' the wong way?"

"The Hokage wants to meet you." I smiled down at her. It wasn't a complete lie; he did want to see her but only because of her possible bloodline. She didn't look excited by this though.

"D-did I do something wong?" she asked, her eyes taking on a bit of a frightened look.

"No, no caterpillar." I stopped and knelt down to scooped her up. "You're not in trouble at all. He just wants too see how much you've grown is all." She smiled at me and wrapped her little arms around my neck, at least as best she could.

"'Kay." She said into my neck. "But why fader?"

"I don't know." I said and started walking again towards the Hokage tower. I did know but I wasn't going to tell that they were going to take a blood sample from her.

* * *

"Ah, that was fast Kakashi." Sandaime smiled and he stood and walked towards us. "My have you grown! How old are you now?"

Aurora had had her face buried in my flak jacket but she peeked up and quietly answered, "Two." before burying her face once more. I didn't know she could be so shy. He chuckled and motioned for me to follow him.

I followed him down the hall a little ways and was lead into a smaller room that seemed to be a small medical office. Aurora's eyes widened and she looked up at me with a look that made my heart sink. She looked at me as if I had betrayed her, which I kind of had. I rubbed her back in what I thought to be a soothing manner to try and calm her down.

"This the patient Hokage-sama?" a medical nin known as Hōshō asked. If he wasn't wearing his medical ninja outfit Aurora might have been ok with him but with the outfit on she was terrified and I felt bad for the stuffed bunny she had held in a vice like grip. If she kept that hold on it, the thing soon wouldn't have a head.

Hōshō started to walk forward and the tears started to flow.

"Daddy I'm scared!" she sobbed and cried against my chest. Damn it…I hadn't meant this to scare her. Even the Hokage gave her a sympathetic look.

Hōshō gave a kind smile, one that reminded me of Iruka. Maybe he would be able to help me calm her down. "Hey there, I'm not going to hurt you ok?" he said but holding a syringe wasn't helping that fact. "All we want from you is a little bit of your blood to find out if you're healthy." I knew he was lying but it was my job to tell her about her real parents later, not his.

Still crying, she peeked up at him. "B-blood?" she tensed and snuggled closer to me in an effort to get away. "No!"

Hōshō gave me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry to ask this but…we do need to do this. I'm… I'm going to have to ask you to hold her down." I wanted to punch him for saying that but he was right. We did need to know if she was related to the two people, or what was left of one, but why in the world did they need a whole vial of her blood? Why not just a finger prick? It was a DNA test right? I sighed and moved to sit in a chair near the counter where all of the medical equipment was, shifted Aurora in my lap to hold her better and held out her arm. Some where in the process the bunny got dropped and I was pretty sure that was what was keeping her from completely freaking out. The moment the bunny hit the floor, the crying and whiling started. This was only the second time in her life she had screamed so loud it made my ears ring.

* * *

Finally that whole fiasco was over. Hōshō gave her a sucker which cheered her up a bit but it didn't help the headache I had from her screaming in my ear. We where finally home though. The sky was getting dark by this point and all I really wanted to do was just go to bed. As soon as I shut the door Aurora looked up at me.

"Fader…why did they wants my blood?" she asked through the sucker in her mouth.

"Well sweetie…I need to tell you something." I said as I set her down. She held her bunny tightly against her chest and seemed worried I was going to make her go back to the doctor. I chuckled and knelt down. "No you're not going to the doctor again." She relisted the grip on her bunny and smiled. "You see, you're not…sweetie you're adopted." She tilted her head to the side in a confused way.

"What's adopted?" she asked and she sat herself on my knee.

"It means you're not my real daughter, but that doesn't mean I love you any less ok?" I ran my hand through her copper colored hair and smiled at her. "The reason they took your blood was to see if they found your real parents." I had no idea if she understood any of this.

"Oh." Was all she said. "Hey fader, why does you wear a mask?" Nope, she didn't get any of it. But it didn't matter, she was still mine.

* * *

I forgot how much fun it is to write. I missed it so much! I just rarely have time! Next chapter will revile if she's of a famous bloodline or not ^^

And thank you everyone who has given me a review! Musical Cake, chapter one has been updated and changed. Thanks again for pointing that out!

Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

The next few chapters are going to be just fun and silly. They won't be following the story line of Naruto at all so don't be mad at me for it.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. Every time I tried, all I could see was Aurora crying because I was gone. Crying for her father but I wasn't there because I had some how ended up getting killed on a mission. I know it was stupid to think but it was a possibility in my line of work. I groaned and scrubbed a hand through my hair in irritation and decided maybe I should do something productive. I threw the covers off of myself and begrudgingly got up.

I decided to make sure that my rustling about hadn't disturbed Aurora and peeked into her room. Even thought there were rails on her new 'big girl' bed to keep her from falling off, I still worried she would fall and found myself checking on her almost every night, even if I wasn't having trouble sleeping. Luckily she was sleeping peacefully with the little bunny Iruka had gotten her clutched in her arms and wasn't on the floor like I had stupidly feared.

I ended up downstairs twenty minutes later with a cup of tea and a note pad. I had decided the most productive thing to do at the moment was to write down names of possible god parents for Aurora. I sighed and absent mindedly chewed on the pen cap. The first person that came to mind of course was Iruka, but did I really want to bother him with that right now? The answer was no. The chunin was still pissed at me for leaving him with Aurora for a whole week. Next was Gai. _Why?_ I asked myself and the only answer was because if he found out I was asking everyone but him I'd get to deal with his 'manly tears of…'whatever they were about and wouldn't hear the end of it until I gave him a chance. He would be first only because I doubted he would win the title of Aurora's god father. After that the list was pretty easy. It went from Gai to Asume,Kurenai , Anko, Tenzō, Yūgao, and last Iruka. Most of them on my list I had no idea if they'd be trust worthy but they were the only one's I could think of. After I got this down I finally felt tired and was able to go to bed.

* * *

Aurora was excited today but only because she thought she was going to see Iruka. I had told her I had a mission with my team, a D-ranked this time, and she took is a spending the day with her favorite chunin. Little did she know I was dropping her off at Gai's place for the day. I had called him earlier and he was more than happy looking after her. At least I think he was. I couldn't really understand everything over the phone but he sounded excited.

"Fader, where are we?" she asked. She'd finally figured out that we were not in fact going to Iruka's. We were going the wrong way for that.

"You remember Gai right?" I watched her eyes widen and knew she remembered Konaha's green beast. "You'll be staying with him for a few hours."

"But…" she pouted a bit but stopped when I gave her a look that said 'I don't want to hear about it.' I wanted to do this about as much as she wanted to stay with him.

I knocked on the door and only had to wait a few seconds before the door burst open and reveled the one and only Might Gai.

"Kakashi my hip and cool rival!" He beamed. I felt Aurora clutch the fabric on my left pant leg as she hid behind me. "We're is the little angel?!"

I put my hand on top of Aurora's head and gently pushed her back around my leg and had her stand beside me. She was shaking slightly. I felt really bad for having to do this to her but I had no choice. The only way to find out who would be perfect to be her god parent was to test each one on the list, and the only way to do that was to have each of them babysit her.

* * *

The mission luckily was going pretty fast. Naruto of course complained at first but I told him if he shut up and got the job done fast enough I'd reward them. He quickly stopped him complaining and starting helping Sasuke and Sakura. This of course gave me time to figure out how to ask the others on my list to babysit. Kurenai of course would love to since she loved children and if she was looking after Aurora, Asuma would be too; so both could be tested at the same time. Anko worried me though. She was known to be very inappropriate and for the most part kept away from children at all costs, but she was to be at least considered because I knew deep down she liked kids. She just didn't know the right ways to behave around them. Tenzō I could bribe into babysitting if I had to but I knew he'd like to look after her. He'd only seen her once and that was when she was just a baby and very briefly because he had to tell me we had a mission. Yūgao I knew would be more than happy to as well but with her being in ANBU still would be difficult. I'd just have to catch her on a day off. Last was Iruka and I already knew he was a pretty good candidate.

"Kakashi-sensei we're done!" The obnoxious blonde sang out from the middle of the river and pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up from my Ichi Ichi book, that I hadn't even been reading, and noticed that all three of them had their trash packs full.

"Good to hear. Now, shall we go?" I closed my book with a snap and stood up from where I had been sitting on the edge of the river.

"You promised use ramen!" Naruto cried and pointed an accusing finger in my direction.

"Ma, I never said that. I said a reward. And that reward is getting to go home early." The look on the boys face was priceless. "See ya!" I said and poofed away in a cloud of smoke before he or the other two could say anything.

* * *

I had teleported in front of Gai's house and the sounds coming from inside were not ones I wanted to hear. Aurora was crying and from the sound of it Gai was trying to get her to calm down. I hoped she hadn't been doing this since I had left other wise she'd have been crying for about two hours. I knocked a couple of times but they went unheard over Aurora's screams. Against my best judgment I opened the door and was immediately flattened by a green blur.

"Oh it's you!" Gai smiled down at me and removed the kunai he had against my throat as he stood up. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon! Aurora, you're father is here!"

"Daddy!" I heard her giggle and she jumped on to my chest. I then realized Aurora hadn't been crying, she had been laughing and Guy had been playing with her. That was something that I hadn't seen coming.

"Ma, I see you two had fun." Looking into Gai's apartment I saw the place was covered is little drawings, flour for some reason and it looked like they had made paper bag puppets that where lying on the floor. Seemed Gai had dropped them when he went to attack the 'intruder.'

"That we did!" Gai boomed as he grabbed Aurora and picked her up, throwing the giggling two year old on to his shoulder. "We made play dough!" he seemed far too proud about that but I didn't comment; and that would explain the flour everywhere.

"Ma, I see." I stood up upon being freed from Aurora. "You ready to go?" I asked the currently upside down red head on Gai's shoulder. She pouted but nodded.

* * *

The whole way home I heard all about the adventures she'd had at Gai's place. She had colored for a while before Gai suggested they do something else. The made play dough, like Gai said they had, but apparently he'd mixed the ingredients so 'passionately' that they went everywhere. Then Gai had found little paper bags and they had made paper puppets which is what they were playing with when I got there.

"It was fun!" She exclaimed. Maybe I'd have to reconsider Gai and put him back on the list of being her possible god father.

* * *

And there you have it! The next chapter will have a few more babysitters and reveal who Aurora really is. Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this took a while. School work…bla! Enjoy ^-^

* * *

The day Aurora spent with Anko went just as I thought it would. Not only did she not interact with Aurora by letting her watch movies for most of the day, but she also had had inappropriate conversations over the phone with someone. On the way home all Aurora asked was where babies come from, what boobs where and other things I rather not repeat. She was waiting for an answer and looking up at me expectantly.

"Maa…when a man and woman…love each other very much they…summon a stork and the stork delivers their baby." I lied but I wasn't about to give the talk to a two year old and defiantly not in a crowded street.

"Oh…but Ko was talkin' 'bout kitties." She struggled a bit with Anko's name but I though it was cute. Though I knew what she meant and Anko was not talking about kitties.

"Uh, maybe her friend got a new kitty." I was seriously going to kill Anko and this defiantly took her off the list of god parent possibilities. I hoped that tomorrow with Asuma and Kurenai would go better than this.

* * *

After I dropped Aurora off at Kurenai's, I left to kill some time before I met with my team. In this case, killing time was finding Tenzō and asking him to watch Aurora in the next few days. I had a Jonin mission then, without my genin team, and needed someone to watch her for a few hours; I had also checked his schedule and made sure he didn't have any missions so I knew he could.

I had looked at Yūgao's files first but she had back to back missions which forced me to cross her off the list. If she was too busy with missions, she was too busy to take care of a child.

I would normally go through his window but I decided against it since he had just come back from a grueling ANBU mission and he might still be a little on edge. Instead I knocked on his door and waited. I heard him stumble around, knock something over and mutter some profanities before the door finally opened.

"Kakashi-sempai?" he was a little disheveled and looked like he had just woken up.

"Maa, you seem surprised." I'm sure he was. "I have a question for you."

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he stifled a yawn.

"No, no. I was wondering if you could watch Aurora for me on Thursday. I have a mission and no one to watch her." That wasn't true, I had Iruka but no way was I leaving her there right now. He still seemed angry at me from last time and that was over two weeks ago.

"I…uh…sure." Tenzō seemed taken back from the request. "But, why me?"

"Well, I checked you schedule and you seemed to me off for the next week…" I trailed off and left him to fill in the blanks. Of course the look on his face told me he wasn't happy to hear about me going through his things again but what else was I going to do. I couldn't ask him and he couldn't answer even if he wanted. It was an ANBU thing.

"Well if everything is in order, I'll see you Thursday." I gave him an eye smile, waved and left him standing there in his pajamas looking like an idiot.

* * *

The D- ranked mission went well but of course Naruto had apparently complained to Iruka that I did not take them all to ramen as promised and sadly found myself there at Ichiraku by force. Iruka wasn't there since school was still in session but he had found me when he was on break and told me to take the kids there. He hadn't said it in a threatening tone but I didn't want to find out what he would do if I had refused them a second time. I just hoped Asuma and Kurenai would understand.

"Ma, I brought you guys here ok? What more do you want?" I asked them. All three of there were staring at me as if they wanted something. Naruto and Sakura had huge expectant eyes while Sasuke just had a blank look on his face. _Oh I see, they want to see what__'__s under my mask. Tsh, them and everyone else._ "Teuchi-san, could you make my order to go and add a two more and a child's ramen? I'm in a bit of a hurry." There was no way I was letting my students see my face that easily. I wanted to see how well they could work together in order to accomplish this.

I gave them a sideways glance and Naruto looked mad, Sakura had a hand over her face and Sasuke was now looking at the counter angerly. _Surves you three right._

* * *

Once the three trouble makers where done and had left I was finally free to rescue Asuma and Kurenai from the red headed terror. I say this only because apparently an hour after I left she threw a tantrum. I apologized and was glad I thought to get them ramen.

"Ma, sorry about that…she's been doing that lately." I said as I handed them their bag of ramen. "Thought it's normally just with me."

Kurenai waved it off. "It's fine. She's in that stage of life." She smiled softly.

"It's called the terrible twos for a reason Kakashi." Asuma laughed. "Besides, she cried herself to sleep about a half hour ago. I think she was just tired."

I nodded. "Most likely. So where is she now? I can go ahead and take her off your hands." I smiled.

Asuma nodded his head towards the hall. "She's in the bedroom now. Door on your left."

I nodded again and headed towards the bedroom. There I saw Aurora, curled into a ball with her bunny in her arms and one of its ears in her mouth. I smiled and scooped her up. This caused her to stir but she settled back down and fell back to sleep in my arms. As I walked back out I thanked them again and headed out the door. The last thing I heard was Asuma cracking a joke about how cute Aurora was when she was asleep. Both of them were defiantly staying on the list.

* * *

As I was packing for my mission, Aurora started to kick the wall in her room. She was in time-out for not eating her vegetables during lunch. I really felt back for having to drop her off at Tenzō's in an hour if she was going to act like this while I was gone.

"Aurora enough!" I called out and pinched the bridge of my nose as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Then again I'll be interested to se how he handles her when she's like this.

As calmly as I could I walked over to her door, pulled it opened and sighed. She was face down on the floor crying, her feet right by the wall so she could kick it.

"You done?" I asked her but she just made a noise that sounded like 'No' and continued to cry. "Want to tell me why you're so upset?" I knelt down beside her and ran my hand through her hair. She said something but it was muffled by the floor. "I can't hear you. Sit up please."

She looked up, rubbed her eyes and said. "Don't go…" it broke my heart to hear those words but I had no choice. I really like the house we lived in and intended to keep it but I had to pay for it some how. "I wants to say wif you."

"Come here caterpillar." I sat cross-legged and held my arms out to her. She crawled into my lap and laid her head against my chest. I held her close and ran my fingers through her soft red hair. "Don't worry sweet heart. I'll be back before dinner ok? I promise." I kissed the crown of her head. She looked up at me with tears still in her eyes. If I had known my leaving was affecting her this way I would have never kept moving her around from sitter to sitter. I would have sucked it up, apologized to Iruka and continued to take her there. Now for some reason she had it in her little mind that I was trying to get rid of her. This would be the last time I switched it up. I would make my decision as soon as I got back.

* * *

Tenzō was delighted to see Aurora. He hadn't seen her since she was a baby and was surprised by how much she'd grown.

"How old are you now huh?" he asked her as she hid behind my leg. I wondered how he could be so happy at this ungodly hour. The sun was just coming up for gods sake!

"Two." She said in a soft, tired voice. Tenzō chuckled and ruffled her hair. She pouted and clung closer to me.

"Ma, I should be back just after sundown." I said and handed him a bag with all of her stuff. "Oh, and she is in the middle of potty training. She gets a sticker if she goes." I smiled at his slightly mortified look. I had of course told this to everyone else and the only other one to give me that look was Anko. I knew though he was just scared about having to do it unlike Anko who just down right refused.

"R-right. We can do that." He cleared his throat and smiled. "Good luck on your mission sempai."

I nodded, removed Aurora's hands from my pant leg and knelt down to her level. "You be good ok?" I smiled at her and kissed her nose. She giggled at the tickling sensation my mask made against her nose.

* * *

The mission went off without a hitch all though I was dead tired and wanted noting more than to go home and sleep. I knew Aurora would be tired but the effort of having to put her to bed made me groan. She never wanted to go to sleep.

I knocked on the door and Tenzō answered the door immediately. The look he gave me told me I shouldn't let Aurora see me.

"Sempai, your arm is bleeding." Was all he said. I looked down towards where he was looking and saw that my left bicep was in fact bleeding.

"Ah, well, I guess they got me." I shrugged.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up…" Tenzō sighed as he moved from the door way to allow me inside. I blindly followed him to the bathroom so he could help patch me up. I was too tired to even notice that my daughter was asleep on the couch until Tenzō said something.

"Don't worry, she's been out for about fifteen minutes. I even dropped a glass and she didn't even flinch." He smiled and nodded his head towards the sleeping form. I noticed that she also had a new doll. She was wooden with red hair and green eyes and had a little pink dress on, all of course made of wood. _Gee I wonder who gave her that._

"Ma, I see. Tired her out huh?" I smiled as he had me sit on the side of the tub.

"Yeah…we colored, made puppets, watched a movie, you name it we did it." He joked. "I hope you don't mind but I made a doll for her. She wanted a friend for her bunny."

"No, I don't mind. She has a name for it I assume?" I took my shirt off and saw the cut was worst than I thought. It was deep but not enough to need stitches and it had mostly stopped bleeding but it was still trickling blood.

"Ah, yes. It's…" he trailed off as he got the first aid kit. "Ningyo*." I realized then that her bunny from Iruka was the only one that I didn't know the name of.

"Ningyo? She's not very creative." I joked. "Oh well. So doctor, how long will this take?"

Tenzō rolled his eyes and started to clean the wound. "Shut up…" he made quick work of patching up my arm, "There, happy?" he poked it to spite me.

I cringed and sighed. "Thank you. For watching Aurora and…" I moved my left arm. "I owe you." I smiled and put my shirt back on.

"Neh sempai it's fine. I enjoyed watching her, but let's not make it a habit of asking me on the week off I have? I'm supposed to be recovering from being poisoned." He gave a half smile.

"Ma, you should have told me. I would have tried to find someone else." I scratched the back of my head. I should have known there was a reason he had a week off.

"Like I said, it's fine." He shrugged as he put the kit away. "I really do like watching her."

After I was patched up and deemed presentable, I scooped my caterpillar up along with her bunny and new doll. I turned back to Tenzō and asked what he wanted as payment once more. Again he refused to take anything but I promised him to dinner at least before leaving.

* * *

Once home, I put Aurora to bed and was about to go to bed myself when I noticed something. There was a bird on my window sill. _Strange, who would send a bird this late?_ The only thought that came to mind was an ANBU mission but I'd quite two years ago. Regardless of how tired I was and how much I wanted to ignore the damn thing, I opened the window, took the letter from the bird and let it go off into the night.

I sat on the edge of my bed and stared at the little piece of paper. It was from the Hokage. I quickly opened it up, read what it said and my heart started to race. It was the result of Aurora's blood tests. Their theory was correct; she was in fact from the Yuki and Hōzuki blood line.

* * *

*Ningyo- means doll

Sorry if this seemed rushed but I wanted to get through Kakashi's list so next chapter he can figure out who he wants as a god parent. Please R&R!


End file.
